take me away
by lord-fluffy2005
Summary: kagome sees inuyasha with the dead clay pot kikyo and runs off, finding herself in a mess of tangled up emotions that she has yet to feel
1. Chapter 1

Kagome jumped out of the well back into the fuedal era, carrieng her usual yellow pack. "no inuyasha i guess he didnt want to wait for my return" a small sigh escaped her lips, She walked down to kaedes village every now and then stopping to pick a few herbs to bring back. She made her way into the hut, shippo flung himself at kagome "kagome..did you bring it" shippo asked excitedly "yes i brought it' kagome said as she sat down rumaging through her pack for the item, she pulled otu a bar of chocolate and handed it to shippo. "thank you kagome" he said as he grabbed it and tore the wrapping out and started eating it.

"kagome how was your trip to your era" sango asked cheerfully, "oh it was fine i got a few days of school in its hard to keep up with it all really" kagome said smiling. Miroku raised an eyebrow and smiled a mistevious smile, a scream then a loud slap could be heard from inside the hut "miroku you leecher" sango screamed "why sango im hurt i was merley swating a fly off" miroku chimmed Kagome sighed at the giggled at the sight, and noticed inuyasha wasnt here either. "you know what im going for a walk i need some fresh air, i'll be back soon guys ok" kagome said as she walked out of the hut. She thought that he could be in his spot where they first met...the sacred tree.

Kagome traveled down the path towards the sacred tree, and heard voices beyond the trees. kagome peeked her face from behind one of the trees to see who it was. it was inuyasha embracing kikyo the clay doll. her heart felt as if it split in two when inuyasha said "_kikyo i love you, i never want to be apart from you ever again" inuyashas words were true and kikyo smiled "inuyasha, oh inuyasha i love you to i've been lost with out you by my side, my heart ched for you" kikyo whispered._ kikyo looked up and saw kagome starring at them with tear filled eyes and watched her run off. "inuyasha, we had a visiter who heard our declarations of love, i beleive it was your jewel detector' inuyasha flinched had kagome really heard what he said. He starred at the empty spot between the trees and sniffed, kagomes scent filled the air.

Kagome kept running she ran as fast as she had ever ran before. "bankotsu when do i get to see inuyasha" jakotsu hummed, "you and that inuyasha, will you shut up about inuyasha" bankotsu said a little annoyed. "well bankotsu your no fun" jakotsu siad with a pout. bankotsu sighed and starred toward the forsest out of bordness. Kagome finally made it to the edge of the forest and dropped to her knees and cried her eyes out. Bankotsu heard soft cries coming from the forest and the curiosity got the better of him as he walked over with his halberd hanging over his shoulder. He reached out and grabbed kagomes shoulder making her jump. "calm down girl" bankotsu said calmly, kagome looked up at bankotsu and almost died, inuyasha's and her enemy standing right infront of her carring his halberd. Kagome gasped and fainted. Bankotsu sighed "it's always the sword" he picked kagome up and carried her back to were jakotsu sat. "bankotsu thats inuyashas wench" jakotsu said a little angered "is it now then this will do perfectly" he smirked and looked down at kagome"

ok this is the prolouge next chapter will be longer i promise

bye please review thankies


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up in a dark candle lite room, it was hard to see anything, she sat up and looked around as best she could, her eyes began to water when she thought about inuyasha saying he loved kikyo and wanted to be by her side for ever, the tears slipped down her cheeks leaving salty trails all the way down, they hit the floor, she wipped them away and thought this shouldn't be the way i feel i shouldn't have to cry all the time, i wasted so many heart breaking tears for him, i loved him so much, and he pushed me away, i wanted to be with him forever but as i can see it isn't going to happen, just then the door swung open and a tall figure stood in the well light hallway "girl get up and follow me" said a silky voice, kagome stood up as the figure walked away reveling long black hair braided back, she followed him andd she thought he looked so familiar, if only she could see his face, wait how did i get here, did he bring me here, all i remeber is bankotsu looming over me telling me to calm down he was being so nice, but why? she wanted to ask so many questions but somehow her mouth would just not move.

She is nervous i can sense it hopefully jakotsu will be nicer to her, he seemed angry when i brought her here he stayed distant when coming here, he didnt talk much either. "girl what is your name" he said, " my..name is k-kagome" she stammered, "kagome it is then, why were you crying earlier" he said, kagome stayed silent it hurt her to think about it. He noticed she didnt answer and stopped, kagome walked right into him and looked up he was facing her, she looked towards the floor and closed her eyes, she had looked straight into bankotsu's face and she had tear striken eyes.":look at me, dont look down, and tell me why you were crying earlier" bankotsu said calmly, kagome glanced up," i was crying because..because of inuyasha"kagome said quietly, bankotsu saw the hurt in her eyes and wondered just what inuyasha had done to her, "come on you must be hungry, you slept for almost the whole day" bankotsu said smiling, he put out his hand for her, she looked at his soft smile and took his hand as he felt her hand he noticed it was soft to the touch and warm, he walked hand in hand with her, she was slightly behing him and blushing madly.

He led her to what seemed to be the living room as she would call it in her era, the floor was covered in tatami mats and a futon was placed against a wall, it was most likely their couch. Kagome spotted jakotsu imediatly sitting in the corner on a pillow, "so she awoke did she" jakotsu said bordley, "yea" was all bankotsu said pulling kagome to the futon, he sat down and gestured for her to sit to, she sat down and starred at her hands, when she looked up jakotsu was right in her face, she jumped back from being startled, "what did i scare you" jakotsu said, " no more like startled me" kagome said. " will inuyasha be coming to get you" jakotsu said his eyes brightning up at the thought, " no...he wont be coming he doesnt know im gone, and frankly i dont care" kagome said masking her true emotions holding back the tears that were begging to come out, come on kagome you dont need inuyasha you can get some one else better that doesnt tell you he loves you and betrays you for a dead clay pot, she thought, she smiled " well jakotsu im not in your way to getting to inuyasha anymore, kikyo is your problem now" she said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "so kikyo is it, hmmmm she will die and then i can see inuyasha and kill him" jakotsu said almost crying for joy, "wel it's a bit complecated you see, kikyo is already dead, she was resurected just like you and feeds off dead souls to stay alive" kagome said "already dead, well that's no fair" jakotsu said glumly.

Kagome was getting sleepy and leaned against the wall, trying to listen to jakotsu blabber on how he was going to kill kikyo, her eyes were getting heavy, and soon she was out like a light. her bangs covered her eyes as she quietly slept. Jakotsu kept on talking on and on and on and bankotsu was getting rather annoyed with it, he felt a slight nudge against his shoulder and looked down to see kagome sleeping and had slipped onto his shoulder, he couldnt take his eyes away from her sleeping form, she looked like a fallen angel. "well i never" jakotsu said and stood up "falling asleep when im talking" he said a little hurt, "oh jakotsu any one could fall asleep listening to you blabbering on" bankotsu said half laughing, jakotsu starred wide eyed, "im hurt bankotsu, very hurt" jakotsu said half smiling as he walked out of the room, "im gunna go for a walk maybe i'll run into inuyasha" he said leaving the house.

Bankotsu lifted kagome up of the futon and carried her to his room where he had an extra futon set up for her to sleep on, he carefully placed her on it and went to his futon and layed down, he closed his eyes and was in deep slumber in a matter of minutes.

'_inuyasha please, dont go" _kagome said sleeping, bankotsu woke up and heard what she said. "poor girl" bankotsu said in whisper. wait what am i saying poor girl, what has she done to me, _bankotsu you fool it's called love, _love, never felt it and i never will, _never felt love of course you have i should know, _who are you and why are you in my head, _you idiot i am you, _oh...well go away i do not wish to talk to you, your pissing me off with all this talk of love, _well you are, "_GET OUT OF MY HEAD" bankotsu screamed waking up kagome almost giving her a heart attack


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Kagome breathed heavily after being woken up like that, then she wondered who was in his head, was it some sort of delusion or was he talking to himself, maybe he was a looney, kagome wondered this and spoke up "may i ask...who was in your head" she felt a little weird asking him such a question.

"in my head...oh ummm...that..well you see...it was well im not sure of how to put it, but it was, well it was myself really you know i guess when your feeling confused about something the little voice pops up" he said, maybe he said to much, gods he hoped he didnt, that would have been so embaressing

"oh i see, so what were you confused about" she asked not thinking before saying, she wanted to know so badely, and the scary thing was at that moment she had forgotten he was her enemy, she was to into talking to him.

"ohh...well...i was confused about...well its not important i have already dealt with it, so drop it" he said, not wanting to tell her his conversation with himself, she would most likely think he was nuts, when he looked at her, he had to admit she was very beautiful, one of the most beautifulest girls he had ever seen, he smiled a bit and looked away.

"oh, i understand..."she said, she starred up at him and for the first time she got to have a good look at him, other times he was in battle so she couldnt really get a good veiw of him, and to tell the truth he was gorgeous, more to the point drop dead gorgeous, she blushed a little at her thoughts and looked down at the floor, how could she think that, when she had...oh no wait, she didnt have inuyasha, he left her for kikyo, she sighed and put on a fake smile.

back with inuyasha

He had been to dazed to realize kagome had seen him and kikyo and now she was gone, he told the group he hadent seen her, and now he sits in kaedes hut with them, he looked guilty and his eyes definitly shown it.

"inuyasha" shippo said, "i miss kagome...what did you do to her, cause you have a guilty look on your face" he said, his eyes were worried and his face was sad, he missed kagome alot,and he wanted to know what happened to her, to make her leave.

"oh shut up shippo, i...just leave me alone, and wait for her to come back" he said looking away, he felt bad for what he had done, but he loved kikyo and he didnt like kagome like that she was just, just kagome, a mear replacment for when kikyo wasnt near, or atleast that is what he told himself, deep down he knew there was something that made him love kagome to, why couldnt things just be easy why couldnt he have both.

"i miss kagome to, cant you go to her era and apologize or atleast try and get her to come back to us" sango said, she was also worried about her friend, and missed her.

"yes cant you go get lady kagome" miroku said, he had missed his dear friend also, and was worried that she might be hurt somewere, but was also worried for sango because she was sad because she knew something was wrong, kagome usually said bye before leaving for her era.

Inuyasha looked down, he had already gone to her era she wasnt there, she was still in the fuedal era. "well, i have already gone to her era...she...wasnt there...i dont know were she is" inuyasha stated as he got up and left the hut. "ill find you kagome...i promise" he said as he lept off in hope to find kagome, he knew she would be mad at him and probably say sit alot.

Back at bankotsu's hide out

Bankotsu gave a tour of the hide out and even gave her a more desnt place to sleep, that other room was more of, well it was barely liveable, thats for sure, "well that was it" he said after finishing the tour, he spun around walking backwards and he looked at kagome who was following him, he watched the way she swung her hips back and forth as she trailed behing him, it was seducing him, the way she moved them was hypnotizing, and he thought that this girl kagome was not as inocent as she thinks she is.

Kagome looked around as he toured the place, "it's a very nice place" she said in awe, she looked towards him and noticed he wasnt watching her face but her hips, so she stoped walking, how rude "what exactly are you looking at" she said narrowing her eyes, she clenched her fists, and looked mad.

"oh me...i was looking at your skirt thing,...it awfully dirty, would you like a new outfit" he had a sweatdrop over his head as he said this, he gave a weak smile and laughed a bit, she could be scary when she got mad.

"oh, my skirt...is dirty.."" she said as she looked at it, and it was dirty it had lots of stains on it "yes a clean outfit would be nice" she smiled, hehe ill let you off the hook this time but next time i wont go easy on ya.

Bankotsu sighed as he brought her to his room, "you can wear one of my spare outfits cause theres no other cloths like your in here" he said handing her one, he walked out of the room shuting the screen door behing him.

Kagome waited till he left, and undressed herself, and folded her clothing, she put on the outfit he gave her, but didnt know how to get the bottoms of the pants right..."bankotsu, can you come here...ive never worn these kind of pants before" she said.

Bankotsu froze, she was practically asking him to put her pants on for her, he opened the door and looked in he sighed as he saw she had her pants up, "yes what do you need help with" he asked noticing she was struggling trying to put the wraps around the bottom,"oh...i see"" he walked over to kagome and bent down and wrapped them around her legs till thet were just under her knees."there you go" he said as he stood up.

"thanks" kagome said looking at the outfit she was wearing, it was almost like bankotsus only she wasnt weraing the armour, she smiled.

Bankotsu led her out of his room and to the living room area, were they saw suikotsu and jakotsu talking amongst themselves but they quikly starred up when they walked in.

"het bankotsu whos the girl" suikotsu said, looks human, a pretty one at that, heh shes probably bankotsus toy.

"her name is kagome, she is a guest, so i advise you not to kill her got it suikotsu" bankotsu said taking a seat, motioning kagome to sit.

Kagome sat down and starred at suikotsu, he looked really mean, then she looked at jakotsu and laughed inside, maybe she could have a good time here, wh knows.

"yea, ok no killng the wench" suikotsu said, hmmm maybe she isnt bankotsus toy, heh

"hey you i have a name you know its ka-go-me, not wench" kagome said snapping at him, she floded her arms and sighed, what was with men calling girls wench, its so rude and annoying.

Suikotsu had never been yelled at by a woman before, he was shocked, and speechless, and surprised as well.

Bankotsu laughed as kagome yelled and jakotsu stared laughing as well, exsept he was almost crying because he laughed so much.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

After a while suikotsu started calling kagome, kagome because she snapped at him whenever he called her a different name, and jakotsu almost pissed his pants laughing he had to run out of the room to the bathroom and bankotsu mearly smirked.

"well now suikotsu it wasnt that hard right, to get my name right" kagome said staring at suikotsu blankly trying to keep her laughter inside. The look on his face was unbearably funny, he looked stunned, her bottom lip quivered as she held it in.

"yea...yea whatever" suikotsu said looking away from her, she dare embarress him, she will get whats coming, boy will she be so embarressed when he got through with her, but how, he leaned against the wall and thought on it.

"boy kagome you sure have a way with making sure people get your name right" bankotsu said half laughing, the whole thing amused him.

"well its better than people calling me wench, it is terribly rude, if i do say so myself" kagome said in a thats a fact tone, she smiled and shoved bankotsu in the arm, not knowing that he fell over, until she heard the thump, "oops" she said waving her hand up and down trying to blow it off.

Bankotsu felt himeself hit the floor, he immediatly jotted up and dusted off "and what preytell was that for" he said looking at kagome with narrow eyes, his braid hanging over his shoulder and his bangs all over the place.

"well i didn't think you were going to topple over, its not my fault your a clumsy oaf" kagome said getting up, and dusting invicible dust off her clothing, she loomed off towards the door and staggered into the hall, looking around to see which way she should go.

"a clumsy oaf" bankotsu said following kagome out of the room, "i wasn't expecting that push is all" he said pointing at her, _so bankotsu did you like being called a clumsy oaf, _oh my god not you again,_ what...you should be happy i am even visiting you, _go to hell, _i've already been there,_ well go away then your pissing me off,_ I HATE YOU i am going to leave and never come back, _good,_...you still havent answered my question,_ oh yes i enjoyed being called a clumsy oaf it was the most exciting thing i have ever experianced,_ really, _no,_ how rude. _"I AM NOT" bankotsu screamed making kagome look at him like he was nuts.

Kagome looked at him with a questioning look "who are you talking to" kagome asked, she looked confsed and looked at him like he was insane. "are you sick...maybe your a looney" kagome said smirking

"im fine and i was talking to...ummm..." bankotsu wandered off and saw jakotsu exit the bathroom, "i was talking to jakotsu" he said , jakotsu stared at him and backed away slowly which led to a sprint down the hallway.

"oh, he sure seemed eager to get out of that convorsation" kagome said laughing, she walked down the hall and stoped in front of a window, she peered outside and awed at the sunlight cascading over the green hills.

Bankotsu continued to follow her he seemed to be transfixed on following her he didnt notice her stop and walked right into her, she fell onto the ground as she grabbed onto bankotsus sleeve dragging him down as well, he landed atop of her and stared into her deep brown orbs that seemed to only pull him in.

with inuyasha

Inuyasha sniffed around for kagome, her path led through the forest and stopped at the edge he smelled two scents in this one spot, it smelt of kagome and grave yard soil, his eyes widened as he realized one of the band of seven must have taken her, her jolted off in search of her, only to run into none other than kikyo who seemed to have been going in the same direction (ew)

"oh, inuyasha such a pleaser to see you, did you come to see me, or..." kikyo said and stoped, her voice was blank and lifeless as, and the sun shinned on her making her look deathly sick, her pale skin looked white and her eyes were dull, she wisped an hand onto inuyasha's face, her cold lifeless clay skin was indeed smooth but certainly not soft and lush as kagomes was.

"i was looking for kagome, i need her to find the rest of the jewel shards" he stated to kikyo, as he grabbed onto her hand and held it colsely, his amber eyes looked worried and he had to find kagome quick, he considered her a replacment for when kikyo wasnt around, though kikyo smelt terrible and nothing like kagomes sakura blossom scent.

"i see, then i will take you my love, she is in their hideout" kikyo said dully. she led the way to the hideout and soon they were there.

Inuyasha spotted kagome in one of the windows and he saw her fall over and someone else fall over with her, he ran up to the window and peered in, he grew angry with what he saw...

kagome bankotsu

Bankotsu lowered his head and let his emotions control him, soon their lips had met and he had given into his temptations, her lips were soft, perfect, he wanted more.

Kagome gasped as she felt his lips on hers but could not help it when she kissed him back, she had never felt like this before not even when she was with inuyasha.

Bankotsu's lite kiss turned into a passionate firey kiss, he begged for entrance into her mouth as it was granted and the two tounges battled it out for dominace, after a while bankotsu broke the kiss to get air, all he could do was stare at her flustered face.

Kagome blushed as he broke the kiss she starred into his eyes searching for the reason to why he had kissed her, she raised her hand and whiped away a fallen strand of hair from his face and smiled.

Bankotsu turned a little red and she whiped away some of his hair.

inuyasha

Inuyasha got furious no one could touch his property, no one, kagome was his, he clenched his fist and punched the wall in, the bricks colapsed at his contact and flew into the other was leaving a bit of dents. "KAGOME..." inuyasha screamed

Kagome looked to inuyasha, she felt sadness when she looked at him, but not as much as before, bankotsu stood up as did kagome, "yes inuyasha" kagome said.

"how could you betray me, for him" inuyasha said. she was going to pay no one can take away what is rightfully his.

"ME BETRAY...ME...WHAT ABOUT YOU,...I SAW YOU RUTTING WITH THAT CLAY POT KIKYO, YOUR THE ONE THAT BETRAYED ME" kagome screamed, she was furious, how could he acuse her of betraying when he rutted with the damn dead clay pot.

Bankotsu held onto kagome from around the wasit, he just realized what his inner voice was saying, and he wasnt about to lose it.

"get your filthy hands of my jewel detector, you scum bag" inuyasha groweled, he didnt like the way he was holding her.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT...SIT BOY" kagome yelled, as inuyasha went face first into the ground him screaming about how unfair she was and how she was going to get it when it wore off.

Bankotsu grabbed kagomes hang and strode off down the corridor making a stop at his room to grab his halberd, and tossed it over his shoulder, and went into the living room and told suikotsu and jakotsu that inuyasha was here, imediatly jakotsu jumpde up with joy.

"oh my inuyasha is here" jakotsu looked happy, he jumpded for joy as he ran down the halls in search of him. "INUYASHA" jakotsu called.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Inuyasha flinched when he heard the call of his name, the shout came from none other than jakotsu. Inuyasha sneered and shot a disgusted look at the hideout, before he turned and ran out into the forest.

Kikyo watched this display from amongst the trees and smirked, for sure inuyasha was all hers now, she wandered off after inuyasha, knowing where he would go. "you are mine now inuyasha" kikyo said in her dull voice that never seems to change.

Kagome was glad jakotsu sprinted after inuyasha, it gave her a chace to get away from that jerk. "sigh, when will he learn i belong to no one" kagome said.

Bankotsu agreed and looked up to see jakotsu walk in seemingly depressed. "whats wrong jakotsu inuyasha run off" bankotsu said, Inuyasha you will get whats coming to you, no one hurts kagome like that, he stopped himeself and wondered why he felt like this, she had captivated his heart made him love her, and for some reason he gave in.

"yea, my inuyasha got away, if he had stayed ooo what a battle it would have been then i could have seen him bleed" jakotsu said sadly he sat down and noticed a blank peice of paper and ripped some off and chewed it and spit it at suikotsu's head and looked away whistling.

Suikotsu felt the saliva filled ball hit him in the face it dripped down his cheek he shivered and turned to jakotsu and chewed up a bigger spit ball and walked over calmly and shuved the spit ball into jakotsu's ear. He started laughing "thats what you get" suikotsu said as he fell over laughing when he saw the look on jakotsu's face.

"eekkkk get it out get it out" jakotsu screamed, his face all scrunched up shaking his head in hopes for it to come out, no such luck he had to grap it by his hand and pull it out, he felt like barfing so he walked to suikotsu and let it all out on his lap "yummy eh" knowing what was in store for him he jolted out of the room.

Suikotsu stood up all the gunk dripping off his kimono he ran after jakotsu "get back here you rat" he screamed.

"that was interestingly gross" kagome said and all bankotsu did was nod his head, she looked at his braid and saw lose strands and gasped "bankotsu your hair...it...it's a mess" she said sitting behind him against the wall her on either side of him as she undid the braid and started to fix it.

"hey what are you doing to my hair" bankotsu said as she sat behind him, he was practically near the wall and could feel kagome's lower area pressed up against his back, he also felt her legs on either side of him, he gulped.

"im fixing...your...hair...and...done" kagome said getting up and sitting beside him, she looked at him and saw him with a tinge of a flush. "what are you thinking about" kagome said

"nothing...nothing at all" bankotsu said which was a lie, he couldn't help but think about kagome being pressed against him, it was driving his imagination wild, all he could think about was a her petit form below his.

"..hmmm...get your head out of the gutters" kagome said with her hand on her chin, i've seen to many people look like that to know what there thinking, trying to say oh it was nothing ha, men are such perverts.

sorry peoples that i couldnt write more, im exhausted after all the events today

but anyway thank you everyone i appreciate all the wonderful reviews and i cant wait to read more from you guys.

oh and i will update asap im going away for a week to my cousons house yay, and ill try to write some afterwards k luv ya all


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Suikotsu walked into the room looking awfully proud and a beaten up jakotsu walked in with a bloodt nose. "you know suikotsu you didnt have to hit so hard" jakotsu winhed.

"well you didn't have to barf on me" suikotsu said as he sat down across from bankotsu. "so what mischeif are we gunna do today bankotsu" he said.

"i was thinking of plundering a village, something along the lines of that" bankotsu said grabbing his banryu ans a cloth as he began to shine it.

Kagome sat there wondering if she got to go along of one of their raids or not, she wanted to go but then she didnt want to go, but if she stayed behing inuyasha could come back, she felt that it could be fun to go as long as no one was killed.

"sounds good to me" jakotsu and suikotsu said, jakotsu looked at suikotsu "hahaha jinx, now you cant talk til i say so" jakotsu said happily, suikotsu merely waved it off.

Bankotsu stood up "well then get prepared, you to kagome i can't leave you here alone, with that dog boy after you" bankotsu said, as he grabbed kagome's arm and led her to the weaponry room "choose a weapon these are the ones we took from our plunders" bankotsu said

Kagome looked around so far there was nothing that suited her, there were many fine swords and war hammers and spears, but kagome didnt exactly know how to use any of them she was used to a...ahh she spotted a siver bow and many arrows, she piked up the bow and slung it over her back and put many arrows in the carrier and walked over to bankotsu "i can really only use a bow and arrow" she said

"yea ok, that should be fine lets go im sure everyone is waiting outside" bankotsu said as he left the room kagome following behind him, he baegan to think back when he first saw her use a bow and arrow there was a purple light that shot from the bow, how she had so much power confused him to no end but he desided not to think about that and before he knew it him and kagome were greeted outside by jakotsu,suikotsu,ginkotsu and ?kotsu (forgot his name XD)

"finally what took ya" jakotsu said hopping on the large minkotsu as suikotsu and ?kotsu were already on.

Bankotsu and kagome got on bankotsu stood in front and kagome sat on the right side were ?kotsu was standing and suikotsu and jakotsu were on the left. ?kotsu peered down at kagome and sneered "why is she here bankotsu, is that not inuyashas wench" ?kotsu said

"no not anymore, she is coming with us" bankotsu said keeping his eyes on the road infront of him.

"hey i have a nmae its ka-go-meh not wench got that" she said sternly, getting fussy again cause some men were complelty rude and obnoxious.

"not again please just use her name ?kotsu" suikotsu said he was not wanting to her her scream about what to call her again she was scary when she was mad.

"yea whatever"?kotsu said he didnt care one way or the other, he was puzzeled when bankotsu said no not anymore did that mean she was on their side?

"hey look a village, its really big to" jakotsu said pointing to the village kurumoni, "i like that village they must be really rich or something" he said.

"that one will do" bankotsu said grasping a hold on his banryu, he smirked as they drew closer.

"uhh...are you guys going to kill the villagers?" kagome said her voice laced with worry, she didnt want anyone to die.

"duh why do you think were calle the "band of seven" well more like.." jakotsu trailed off and began to count his fingers "ah yes 5 now, then theres you but you dont count unless you changed you name to kakotsu or something and started to kill people and such" jakotsu said

Kagome felt her stomach turn, she was going to have to see innocent people die, she didnt want that, she pulled her knees to her chest and her eyes stared at the village.

They made it to the village and jakotsu jumped off as did ?kotsu suikotsu and bankotsu, minkotsu wheeled hiw way through and kagome jumped off him and stood in the village hearing screams and crashes coming from all around her, a villager ran around the corner in front of kagome trying to escape, but bankotsu appeared and killed the person, blood sprayed everywere, some hitting kagome, she flinched, the site was unbearable the poor villager the way he looked, her bangs covered her eyes,as she turned away from bankotsu and walked.

Bankotsu watched her walk away and thought she was gunna go hide or something, so he went in search for more villagers but there was a part of him that told him she wasnt ok, she was sad.

Kagome decided that this was how she was going to have to live for a while so she would have to get used to it, so she drew her bow and placed an arrow on it anf aimed it at a house, she didnt know if anyone was in there, and her hand was shaking, she thought she could forget about shooting, but then she thought, maybe theres no one in there, but she really wanted to make bankotsu proud of her that she could do things he did, so she let go of the arrow and the house disinigrated, and faint screams could be heard from inside, she let the tears go down her face as she dropped the bow and starred at her hands.

bankotsu decided to go in the direction she went in and saw her aiming an arooow at a house, the look on her face was confused and she seemed to be in deep thought, before long her saw her let go of the arrow and watch the house diinigrate and he he heard the faint screams from inside, kagome had killed people, and he saw the tears flow down her face as a look of guilt was shown, her bow lay at her feet, as she froze were she was, bankotsu walked behind her and grabbed her shoulders "you didnt have to kill anyone kagome" bankotsu said softly

kagome starred at him and nodded "yea...i know...but i wanted..to help..i wanted you to be happy...that i could do something like you" kagome said in stutters.

yay another cahpter thanks for all the nice review im much appreciated

i could never imagine kagome killing peoples, how sad, but ne way, i thought i would make her kill peoples cause it's fun fun fun lol


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bankotsu checked around the house kagome destroyed and smirked there was no one inside but some bird feathers and some animal fur, he went outside "there was no one in the housejust a few animal is all, kagome dont worry i told you to bring that in case they attack you first" he patted her shoulder "dont worry about helping were fine" bankotsu said

Kagome nodded and seemed releived to hear no one was inside the house and nodded "ok, i'll just wait here then till you guys are done" she said as she sat against one of the houses, still a sad that the village was getting destroyed.

He nodded "i'm done anyway i'll let them have there fun" bankotsu said as he sat down next to her and pulled out a necklace," umm..i found this in one of the houses and though it suited you kagome" he handed it to her and tinged a pink.

kagome took it, it was so beautiful, it was a leather string with a hand carved ruby attached at the end of the string and was tied so it wouldn't fall off "thank you bankotsu its so pretty" she smiled and held onto the necklace closely.

Bankotsu nodded and stood up as the rest of the band of seven emerged and he waved to them "are you done now or what" bankotsu said and smiled.

"yea were done, but there was no sign of inuyasha anywere" jakotsu whined and whiped away fake tears

"so sad to hear...really" suikotsu said as he walked by "sometimes you really need to shut up about inuyasha, its for the best you know...so you dont get hooked completly" he added

kagome laughed and nodded "yea it's not so good to get to attached or hooked, it will break your heart if it doesnt go into plan" kagome said with a soft voice.

"sometimes i think your smarter than you appear" jakotsu said as he looked around still seeing if inuyasha was going to show up

"hey..what do you mean by that, i attend school you know..a very nice one to" kagome said annoyance laced in her voice "men, think they know everything" kagome said and turned away with a small hmph.

"so you have an education" bankotsu said, he was finding more and more nice things about her, she was educated, pretty, strong, the list goes on.

"well yea, of course i have an education, every girl in my...umm...village goes to school" kagome said almost saying era.

"oh...wow thats great" bankotsu said and motioned everyone on ginkotsu "lets go back home guys, we had our fun" bankotsu said yawning

They all agreed and set out back to the hideout were everyone retired to there room and slept, bankotsu showed kagome to her room which was across the hall from his.

"night kagome" bankotsu said as he left her room and went to bed in his

"night bankotsu" kagome said falling asleep on the comfortable futon.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Kagome dreamt that bankotsu, had taken her away somewere safe were no one could ever split them up, it was beatiful there, full of ripe green grass that was endless, the constant smell of lilac and roses, the thought of inuyasha never crossed her, she was in love with bankotsu the leader of the band of seven, his beautiful silky black braided hair his vulumptious blue eyes, she felt all melted around him. Her dream ended when she woke up and streched her shirt was hanging off her shoulder and her hair was all over the place, her face was all angelic like, somehow a glow emitted from it.

Bankotsu woke up alot earlier than any one else and was sharpening his banryu in one of the many rooms in the hideout, he was in a daze, thinking of only kagome, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fall in love, it was kind of entoxicating really, he set the banryu down and walked down the hall and opened kagomes door to she if she was up yet, he saw her sitting up rubbing her eyes, he coldnt look away, more of a pull wanting him to go in, he went over and looked down at her smiling, she looked up and did a small wave and smiled with a tired expression, he gulped as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged onto him, all he could do was nervously wrap his arms around her, he thought it was a dream come true. "...kagome...i...i love you...its weird...but i do...and i want you to stay with me always".he said with a soft voice and a small smile.

Kagome smiled and pressed her face into his chest and looked up with the big innocent eyes, they seemed to hold a bunch of sparkles in them " you do..because i love you to bankotsu...and i also wish to stay beside you always" she smiled and turned a lil red as she stood up and kissed him gently on his lips, she had never actually had the guts to just go kiss a man before it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt this love that she held inside, she was happy that he loved her.

"let me take you away from everything, somewere where we can live happily, with no one to stop us...everyday will be wonderful" he said calmly yet seriously, he had been thinking everything over and this is what he wanted to be alone with kagome...forever..!

"yes i will be happy to go with you whereever you go..i will follow right by yourside" she latched on tightly and looked into his eyes and she ran her hand down his face "take me away"

inuyasha

"whoa whats that!" a large metiorite was heading towards him and kikyo..."holy shit no...how will i ever escape o god its not like i have demonic speed i will die at this rate...oh no its getting closer..." SPLAT...he wasted time like an idiot, instead of running he sat there contimplated on what to do, and was being even more of an idiot when he said he didnt have demonic speed, inuyasha and kikyo died together, them both going to pergatory cause hell is to good for them, inuyasha was sentansed to being the easter bunny and kikyo was sentanced to be the leprachun for st. pattys day.

END XD

it was probably a crappy story idk lol, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up...school is evil i tell you..

Inuyasha: why DID I HAVE TO BE THE EASTER BUNNY...I WANTED TO BE THE TOOTH FAIRY...I WANNA BE THE TOOTH FAIRY :runs off crying:

me: wtf? ...inuyasha SIT...

Kagome: yea sit

inuyasha: "WHAM" "WHAM" owwwww

Bankotsu: what an idiot

Me: yea...:pats his head: you can be the tooth fairy 

Inuyasha: yay!

Kagome + Bankotsu + me : XD

bye bye peoples .


End file.
